Acide lactique
by aucune
Summary: Traduction. Alors Steve continue de faire ce qu'il sait faire le mieux. Il se bat, peu importe combien ça fait mal. Il ne fait que se battre. (spoilers pour l'Ère d'Ultron) Texte original 'Lactic Acid' par mgsylvester.


_Tous mes remerciements à la fantastique mgsylvester pour m'autoriser à traduire ses textes. Vous trouverez l'originale de cette fanfic 'Lactic Acid' via les favoris sur mon profil. Allez-donc jeter un coup d'œil, tous ses textes valent le détour._

* * *

 **Acide lactique**

Clint a des enfants.

Et, sûr, dans la grande toile de l'univers ce n'est pas si horrible. Mais le projet scientifique secret si amusant de Tony et Bruce se prépare actuellement à la guerre, la femme de Clint est enceinte, la Peggy qu'il a connue est morte, et il n'y a plus rien d'humain en Bucky.

Exactement.

Steve a assez pensé pour la journée. Alors il ne pense plus.

Il franchit la porte d'entrée, descend les marche, et il s'en va.

Juste comme ça.

Il est le vent, saturé d'engrais, humide de promesses pour demain matin, épais de l'espoir pour la pluie. Il est du gravier brut, crevassé, crissant, cassant, desséché. Il est un murmure dans les feuilles ; un secret chuchoté, privé.

 _Il tousse, expire son dernier souffle d'air des années 1940 et inspire sa première bouffée de 2012._

Il est, malgré tous ses efforts, toujours dépassé.

Il revient à lui trente-sept kilomètres plus loin, ses pieds s'enfoncent dans les hautes herbes entre une propriété et une autre, et, avec un cri tremblant, il fait demi-tour en boitant.

Il leur dira qu'il avait juste besoin de se changer.

C'est mieux que rien.

* * *

« Sur ta gauche, » il dit. Il n'est pas Steve.

« Sur ta gauche, » il dit. Il n'est pas Cap.

« Sur ta gauche, » il dit. Il n'est pas.

Il est une extension de ses jambes. Il est le trottoir sous ses pas, s'estompant, durcissant, brouillant les lignes, ininterrompu, inconscient.

 _Il est une boue épaisse et la pluie froide et ils sont de la peau et des os et il tousse du sang et tue un autre Nazi._

« Sur ta gauche, » il dit.

La monotonie, le mouvement circulaire, devrait lui faire tourner la tête. Mais non ; à la place ça l'embrasse dans un confort, comme enlever ses chaussures après une dure journée. Courir n'est pas agréable, pas vraiment ; en fait ses poumons brûlent comme s'il était encore asthmatique et ses mollets sont en feu, mais cette douleur est normale. Elle a un début et une fin, et Steve peut la contrôler. Cette douleur est familière ; elle promet un résultat, elle garantit une amélioration. Il connait cette douleur depuis sa naissance, et c'est la plus belle chose de sa vie.

Parce qu'il est le soleil pointant au-dessus de l'horizon et la première lueur de jaune dans les gouttes de rosée. Il est les rues calmes de la ville et les phares apparaissant et disparaissant. Il est le matin, il est le silence.

Et c'est plus facile ainsi.

Il revient à lui trente minutes plus tard, et il réalise qu'il a une mission dans la journée, et Natasha va bientôt passer le prendre.

Il est satisfait.

Il doit l'être.

C'est mieux que rien.

* * *

Aveuglément acéré et dégouttant d'acide, le couteau tournoie entre les doigts de son ravisseur comme un acrobate. C'est censé être menaçant, mais Steve regarde juste l'arme avec lassitude.

« Tu es prêt à me dire ce que vous faites ici ? » l'homme demande, sa voix chargée d'un accent que Steve est trop fatigué pour situer.

Il est de l'acier inoxydable, propre, pur, acéré. Il est d'hydronium, il est ionique, il est caustique.

 _Il rit tellement que ça résonne jusque dans ses os, et il goûte la définition du bonheur sur sa langue ; il ressent le mot dans le murmure des frictions, dans le silence de ses gestes, dans les angles aiguisés de son esprit._

« Sûr, » Steve offre un sourire ensanglanté, conscient que Tony et Clint, enchaînés et impuissants, regardent toujours.

« Parle, » son ravisseur ordonne, brandissant le couteau, le posant sur sa clavicule. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Steve sourit. Il est une ecchymose, suintant de sang, pourri de contusion ; un trognon de pomme grouillant d'insectes. « Je suis un Avenger, » il dit, comme si c'était suffisant, comme si c'était tout.

Et bien, il pense, c'est mieux que rien.

* * *

Il est la rouille.

Sale, humide, rouge, il est du fer oxydé, se désagrégeant lentement.

Un coup, crasseux et vicié, l'atteint droit dans la mâchoire, ses dents lâches s'entrechoquent, provoquant un autre jet de sang dans sa bouche. Ça a le goût du cuivre usé d'un centime fondu, diminué et inutile.

Steve roule, crache du sang, et arrive à se relever. Une douleur forte, vive et brûlante, enflamme sa jambe ; quelque chose est cassé.

Le deuxième coup est inattendu, mais bien placé, et il peut sentir le moment précis où sa côte quitte sa place et où l'os craque sous la pression. Il est en train de perdre ce combat, alors il frappe large. Son poing droit entre en contact avec quelque chose de chaud et dur, et l'homme à sa gauche s'effondre, la mâchoire déboîtée. Ces hommes sont mieux entraînés que ceux des bases d'Hydra que les Avengers ont déjà investies, et si l'oreillette de Steve fonctionnait encore, il préviendrait ses coéquipiers.

Steve tournoie et s'arrête dans une pose défensive, faisant attention à équilibrer le poids que soutient sa cheville brisée.

Ses cheveux sont saturés de sueur sous son casque ; l'air est lourd d'humidité, de transpiration et de putréfaction. On est au cœur de l'été, minuit, et la pièce est noire dans le fracas.

La troisième attaque n'est pas un coup de poing du tout, mais un enchaînement stratégique qui s'achève avec quelque chose d'acéré dans le dos de Steve et le pied de quelqu'un qui enfonce sa cheville. Steve tombe à genoux.

Il est corrodé.

 _Il est railleur, jeune, susceptible dans une manière propre à un gamin de Brooklyn, et si quelqu'un lui dit qu'il n'est pas apte au combat il va au prochain bureau de recrutement en espérant prouver qu'ils ont tort._

Encore un coup, et puis tout s'éteint pour de bon.

Il revient à lui une heure et cinq cents kilomètres plus tard, allongé sur le côté dans le quinjet, du sang ruisselant de sa bouche. Sa cheville a été remise en place et est maintenant à moitié guérie, mais sa côte est toujours cassée, et sa bouche est toujours crevée et enflée.

Une bulle de sang éclate entre ses lèvres.

« Comment il va ? » quelqu'un demande, probablement Clint. Steve n'arrive pas à se concentrer, parce qu'il commence à réaliser que tout son corps est en feu ; ses cheveux sont trempés de sueur, la chaleur brûle dans le creux de ses coudes et les bords déchirés de ses joues.

« Tu penses que tu peux demander à Tony de s'y mettre ? » Bruce semble inquiet, « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ils l'ont bien amoché. »

« De nouveaux symptômes ? »

« Délire. Il marmonne depuis quinze minutes. »

« Il marmonne quoi ? »

Bruce s'arrête, une main se pose sur l'épaule de Steve. « Je ne suis pas sûr, » Bruce dit.

Steve ouvre la bouche mais ne peux rien faire d'autre que s'étouffer sur l'air.

Il veut juste qu'ils le sortent de son uniforme, qu'ils retirent le casque de sa peau fumante, qu'ils ouvrent la fermeture dans son dos et décollent l'étoile de sa poitrine pour faire baisser la fièvre.

Steve ne peux pas bouger ou se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour exprimer ses souhaits en une phrase. A la place, il laisse simplement la fièvre le prendre Bruce, sans rien savoir de ses désirs, essuie juste le sang de ses lèvres.

Il bout toujours dans sa propre peau, mais c'est mieux que rien.

* * *

Quelqu'un crie à travers l'oreillette. « N'y _pense_ même pas, Rogers. »

Steve renifle simplement, « Je n'y pense pas. »

Et puis il se lance, les morceaux déchirés de ses bottes battent contre ses pieds dans sa course, les semelles de ses chaussures écrasent la terre meuble. On est toujours en train de crier à son intention à travers l'oreillette, mais ils n'existent pas dans son train de pensées.

Il est Captain America et il ne recule pas devant un combat.

Même si le combat est un feu de dix mètres de haut en train de consumer un village de l'est Sri Lanka.

Les portes s'effritent lors qu'il les écarte d'un coup de pied, et il respire la fumée râpeuse et les flammes vives immédiatement.

 _Il plie la barrière en métal et Bucky crie dans sa direction, et s'il ne réussit pas ce saut, s'il atterrit en bas dans l'abysse ardent, il n'est pas sûr que ça lui pose vraiment un problème._

Il est la chaleur sèche et la pierre polie ; il est délavé par le soleil et décoloré et sans visage.

Des vagues de flammes déferlent vers ses bras.

Dans la chambre du fond il y a deux jeunes enfants, pleurant des larmes de fumée et sanglotant dans une toux sèche et craquelée. Ils crient quand ils le voient, et Steve se baisse pour attraper un enfant dans chaque bras. L'un d'eux presse son visage dans l'uniforme sale de Steve et l'autre, la plus âgée, beugle plus fort. Ses cheveux ont la même couleur que la fumée ; la peau lisse de ses joues est marquée par de longs sillons de larmes. Elle ouvre la bouche et lui _hurle_ dessus, enfonçant ses ongles échancrés dans son dos, agitant ses jambes, menues et exposées.

« Tout va bien se passer, » il murmure entre ses dents, évitant les flammes qui lèchent les murs en direction du toit en chaume du bâtiment.

Il sort par là où il est entré. Le brusque air frais pique sa gorge lorsqu'il quitte la maison, et les enfants dans ses bras et lui toussent de rauques promesses depuis les tréfonds de leurs poumons.

Derrière lui, toute leur vie s'effondre sur elle-même.

La fille dans ses bras lui hurle toujours dessus, au point que ses joues ont pris la couleur de la bruyère sous la colère, ses yeux emplis de larmes épaisses. Il ne la comprend pas, alors il dépose les deux enfants sur le sol, et s'accroupit, ignorant le picotement des larmes de fumée dans ses propres yeux. « Vous allez bien, » il leur assure maladroitement, l'élancement cuisant d'une brûlure au troisième degré commençant à se faire sentir sur sa cuisse.

Ses sanglots deviennent hystériques, à moitié étouffés par les éternuements. Bien qu'il y ait du sang tapissé dans ses cheveux et du feu pris dans ses poumons, la petite fille commence à ramper en direction des ruines fumantes de sa maison.

« _Amma_ , » elle crie, sa voix mâtinée de larmes et de son accent, « _Amma ! »_ Steve ne comprend pas ses mots mais la puissance de sa perte n'a pas besoin d'être traduite.

Plus tard, Clint trouvera Steve assis à la table dans la cuisine principale de la tour, ses doigts traçant des cercles autour d'un verre d'eau encore plein. « Tu devrais boire ça. » Clint dira, montrant l'eau. « Tu sais que c'est pas ta faute. Les rapports disent que les parents étaient morts bien avant qu'on arrive. Quelques heures, au moins. »

Steve observera l'eau dans son verre, froide, claire, et dira d'un ton brusque, « La prochaine fois on sera là plus tôt. »

« La prochaine fois ? Steve… » Clint protestera, « Avec un peu de chance il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

Steve ne le regardera pas, « Il y aura une prochaine fois. » _Il y aura toujours une prochaine fois._

« Ecoute, » Clint sera inquiet, mais Steve n'en aura cure, « Tu as sauvé les deux enfants. Tu leur as donné une vie. Un futur. » Clint fera une pause, et Steve fermera les yeux, la fumée bouillonnant encore dans sa gorge. « Tu sais, » et quand Clint continuera, Steve n'écoutera plus, « C'est mieux que rien. »

* * *

C'est un mécanisme d'adaptation. Il le sait, l'accepte même.

Peut-être qu'adaptation n'est pas le bon mot, parce que ça suggère que les choses s'améliorent. Ça suggère qu'il y a quelque chose qui en vaut la peine à l'horizon, quelque chose qui va justifier de surmonter sa douleur. Peut-être que ça a été un mécanisme d'adaptation, mais maintenant c'est devenu une part de la maladie.

Chaque fois qu'il se bat, il se perd, et c'est de plus en plus difficile de se retrouver.

Il veut juste que ce soit finit.

C'est un mécanisme d'adaptation.

Il le sait.

L'accepte même.

Alors quand Tony lui demande si des enfants et une famille et une _vie_ sont encore une option pour lui, Steve veut _s'enfuir_. Loin de la question, foncer à travers Tony et ses mots et ses pensées et ses questions, retourner dans le confort des fantômes et des feux nourris de la guerre qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'affronter.

Au lieu de ça, au lieu de lancer un coup ou d'esquiver une balle ou de courir dans la fournaise des flammes, Steve répond avec une politesse qui sied à toutes les demandes, un « non merci, monsieur » automatique qu'il s'est conditionné à répondre à toute question qu'il n'aime pas.

« Je suis chez moi. » Il dit, et il ne parle pas de New York, et il ne parle pas de la nouvelle équipe des Avengers. Il ne parle de rien, vraiment.

Quand il ne se bat pas, iln' _est_ pas vraiment quelque chose du tout.

Quand il court, mène les soldats, chargeant en tête dans le bâtiment, il n'existe qu'en ordres aboyés et cellules sanguines. Il n'est rien que cette douleur, rien que ce combat, et c'est tout. Sans ça, il n'y a pas de Steve, il n'y a pas de Cap ; il n'y a que des souvenirs, et ces souvenirs, dans toute leur fugacité, ne sont rien que des idées, des fantasmes. Ils ne sont pas réels ; ils ne sont pas plus tangibles que les cauchemars ou la présence persistance d'une nuit blanche. Alors, il existe dans l'entraînement, dans le stress, dans l'appréhension, dans la peur.

Dans la douleur.

C'est mieux que rien.

Au moins, il existe encore.


End file.
